But you do Understand Power
by descendantsofevil
Summary: Going from the last scene from the show where the Evil Queen has Dragon's heart in her hand her last line is "The queen is back." This where I be picking up what I personal think the queen would do, or what I thought about anyway. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

"But you do understand power"

Hi fan fiction people, am new at this writing thing so if my spelling or grammar is atrocious please try to overlook it as am learning as I write. This story is not one for children there will be scenes of rap, sex, violence and language, if you wish as reader to know which parts have this please let me know but I thought if add it here and rate this M then people will know that not for the weak hearted as well. Also for some reason all if not most inform the reader that they do not own Once Upon a Time nor it's cast, so you all know.

Going from the last scene from the show where the Evil Queen has Dragon's heart in her hand her last line is "The queen is back." This where I be picking up what I personal think the queen would do, or what I thought about anyway. I hope you enjoy the story.

"What do you want from me," Dragon said his voice cracking as the queen dug her nails into this heart. His breath becoming faster and his face turn white from the pressure the queen was putting on his heart.

"I did not come here to kill you worm, I came here for answers, now if your answer them I let you live but lie to me and well," The queen smiled as she dug her nails in even for and the worm fell to his knees, "I like you this way, it is fitting don't you think," she finally said as she let off the pressure from the pure heart

"What do want to know," he said never looking up at her knowing she wanted to see the pain in his eyes as he was in the floor in his own shop.

"Where can I find a portal," the queen said as she used her foot to bring his eyes to her own.

"Story brook, is not far from here am sure you can find your way back to your vessel," Dragon said as his breathing was fast and it hurt just to talk, he was did not want to show any weakness to her knowing she would use against him. Without warning the queen dug her nails back into his heart as he cried out in pain she held his face with her foot watching the pain take over his body and eyes. This was foreplay for the queen playing will your food as a cat would before eating the rat. She loved the power she held over him and did not want to give it up anytime soon.

"I said where I can find a portal not Story brook," the queen said once again her voice angry this time as she waited for answers. She was tired of her mouse already and was ready for the kill but still she knew he was the key to her return and would not leave until she had what she wanted

"I can send you where you want to go," he said as he tried to control his pain, "where would like to go, your majesty."

"To the Enchanted Forest, I want to go home," She said removed her foot from his face and let him stand on this feet.

"I can send you there, it will take time," he said as he walk to get the book for sending people back thru portals. Once the book was on the desk and everything was set out ready to be made Dragon fell to his knees and his lifeless body laid in the floor.

"I want need you anymore now will I," The queen said as the man's heart turned to dust in her hands and fell to the floor next to his lifeless body. Stepping over the body and looking at his body once more the queen began her work, she was returning home to build her empire greater than before. She didn't want to return to the vessel that had kept her caged for so long why return there when she had a dynasty to build and legacy to leave behind. Her name would be on everyone lips in the Enchanted Forest once again and fear would once again rule over the land. As the portal open she the queen smiled at the chaos she would be returning to her own world once again.

So let me know what you think if like to read more hate it love it and yes there will be other cast in the story but I want to build the queen up before adding more cast to this story. If you have any questions comments or what like to see what happens next let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who have read chapter one and for the follow from KarenDani4Ever, thank you so much for wanting to hear more about my story ideal. It is rated M for a reason so those who are light hearted please keep this in mind. On with the story right… Right**

It had been a year when the Evil queen had return to her home, her castle, her world, home to the Enchanted Forest. It had been three hundred and sixty-five days of hell for anyone who stood on the opposing side of the queen and her goals of the largest empire ever know in this rams. In the short amount of time she had she had destroyed thirteen rams, thirty-nine kingdoms and one thousand four hundred and eight new recruits in just the past year.

As the queen evil sat in her throne room surrounded by her most loyal of subjects there was still had this voice not just any voice but the voice of Cora, "unless you build a dynasty, you will lost it all." A conversation she had a life time ago with Cora about children and leaving it to someone, what was the point of leaving this legacy if she had no one to leave it too, but she had taken a potion to remove any children from her life how could she get this back without causing her to be weak and lose what she had built for so long, it was time to call on her council of six.

In the council of six, where the six remaining men and woman of power that her majesty would let stand, the list was short and would be shorter if they did not produce the information she needed. Shere Khan was royal to the core and his right hand man Kaia something told the queen he was the snake behind the throne, next would be Chernabog a man of great power not matter if he looked like a gargle something that should be protecting a kingdom not ruling over one and whoever he would bring some new girl because the last one had died from whatever he did to her. Jafar a powerful genie with the help from a rat and his right hand man Iago who the queen herself thought seen birds who were smarter than this man. Yzma as she is always followed by Kronk if nothing they are amusing to watch. Finally Doctor Facilier and his friends from the other side where always helpful. Finally the queen herself round the council of six.

A meet was called and in few short hours they all were setting in the library of her castle the queen look around the table making note of each person who was in the room and who was standing behind them. She was setting at the head of the table in her red dress, it a red dress that show a little ceage but nothing distasteful as the dress hit the floor may even a little more it well fitting and show off her tone and well-kept body, she herself hand two armed men ready at a moment's notice to kill anyone at her table as they had done before.

As lunch was made and sat in front of everyone, the queen finally asked her question that needed to be answered, "I want to leave my empire to my own child but how when I took a potion to remove this from happing." There were questions that where asked as what was in the potion and how long ago did she take it. With each person at her table coming empty handed or there would be the price of a king and sharing power. Finally the young woman who did not go unnoticed but noted as the next to die behind Chernabog as all the woman he brings do, her presents was noted but not needed spoke up. "What about impregnating a female, she would be you consort and nothing more your voice still in control of your kingdom, you be a simple transfer of genetics."

Everyone turn to look at this young woman who had spoken out of turn as she stood behind Chernabog not eating or drinking like the others. In a simple black dress with flat shoes on nothing about her said she was anything or importance but still she had spoken. Everyone looked to the queen, all but Chernabog who looked at this young woman and even placed a hand near her to protect her from the wrath of the queen.

The queen said nothing but stood up as she keep an eye on Chernabog as she raised her hand using her magic to raise the young girl chocking her as the queen pushed her against the bookcases behind her. "Who are you," the queen asked as looked into those deep blue eyes that the young woman possessed. Breathless the young woman spoke, "My name is Hecate, your majesty." The queen removed her hand down as Chernabog began to protest her using anything on the young girl.

"Why do care what I do to her anyway Chernabog, she be died in a week with you anyway, unless she is the goddess of Greek," the queen began her assault once again on the young woman.

"She my daughter, your majesty and she spoken out of turn am sure she regrets doing so and will never do again right Hecate," Chernabog said as he waited for his child to nod. In doing so the queen removed her hand this time for good. Chernabog quickly put himself between the two women.

"Your child, Chernabog I did not know you could have something so lovely she almost human like," The queen said as she turned her eyes to the man stand between herself and this young girl.

"Yes years ago, I meet her mother a witch in the woods and feel for her in past year her mother died and was returned to me once again," Chernabog said trying not to tell his story knowing the queen really did not care to hear about his past.

The queen looked pasted this man in her way as looked into those blue eyes once again, "Tell me child how old are you and you skills in magic as well," she said with a smile growing one her face.

"I will be eighteen this summer, your majesty, my skills are less than perfection like yours are am still learning," the young woman said very softly as not to offend the queen.

The queen moved her father with one hand as so they were standing face to face, "Eighteen you say, and all I need is a young woman to carry my child, a young woman like yourself," The queen said ask she closed in on the young woman.

"Yes my queen, it would be a transfer of genetics from you to another who could carry your child," Hecate said trying to stand her ground but not over power the queen. The queen just smiled at her as she turned to face the council of six, "You all can thank Hecate for saving all of you from death," she says and she turns back around to face the young girl ,"You however will do nicely, as my carrier of my child and as my consort…. Guards remove them, and bring her to her new bed chambers," the queen said as she laughed as the others were removed. Chernabog tried to hold his child one last time but he failed in doing so, Hecate try to remove herself from the holds of one of the men but fail to reach her father. He yelled at her "Stay good, my child stay good."

The queen stood at the door as everyone left "Chernabog, I thought you be honored that you child would marry, well so well, see at the wedding Daddy," The last of her words hit him like a knife know his own child would have to become just to see the light of another day.

(Ok so what you think I know longer but am kind of like it longer so you like the story or hate it want to stop writing or keep on really do know if should just drop the ideal and only read fan fiction because I think I suck as a writer)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has or will read this story, a big thank too OneAndOnlyCazza for following and adding me to your favorite. This chapter will have a lot more rated M things than others, so if your light hearted please do not read this chapter. Thank you all again, so let's get into the story**

It had been three days, three days for Hecate, three days of not talking to anyone but her chamber maid and whatever guard was sent into the dining hall to info her the queen would not be joining her for dinner. Three days of the only words spoke where "Yes am ready, and I understand." In fact she was lying about both she was not ready to give her life over to this woman she did not understand why she was here, she hated the ideal of being anything for the queen.

She had a life a life full of love until last year when her mother had died and was sent to live with a man she never met before but was told her was her father, a life she was growing to like sure he was a villain but in past year his body count was a lot less and he began to see why each person life mattered it was a small sept but it was one he had chosen to do and for that Hecate was happy to call him father, he did not show her any magic nor wish her to learn anything from it, he words as he told this and told her a man once told him that "Magic comes with a price and am not willing to see you pay dearly my child," his voice was cold but at the end came from a place of love. Her mother had shown her how to light a fire and protection spells to keep her from harm but nothing great like the queen.

Hecate was lost in her own thoughts in her bed chambers, thoughts of what be like to have a child with the Evil queen what would look like and would she get hold her own child as well, she thought about the worst. She would have a child and never see it or the light of day again, she was so sure once she had giving birth the child would be taken from her and see would be locked away. There a knock on the door and she thought was the chamber maid once again to help her get ready for bed. She said threw the door "Thank you but I can ready myself for bed."

The door open once she walked away from it and was back at her window, "That's great news to hear but am not her to get ready for be my dear," The queen said as she entered the room in her what Hecate could image was her riding dress. "Am sorry my queen I did not think you would be behind the door, forgive me," Hecate said as she looked down and not into those deep brown eyes.

"You are forgiven however I did not come here for a social call I have come with news of what I need from you and well I myself hate playing games so I just right down to it, I need you to be pure of heart and well for lack of a better word you also need to be a virgin," The queen said as she walked right up to Hecate not given her any personal space as she spoke.

"I assure you my queen I have never laid with anyone and my heart on the other hand has known pain so I do not know if it is pure, but how can anyone know that for sure," Hecate said as she tried to move away from the queen just to put some space between them. Without a word the queen smiled and put her hand on Hecate and without warning pull her heart out to look it over. Hecate cried out in pain from the remove of her heart bending down holding her chest as the queen took a long hard look at it. The heart itself was perfection there was not blackness on at all Hecate was pure of heart and know only one more thing to check to ensure she would have a child.

With a wave of her hand Hecate was nude standing in front of her, she was perfection to the letter, her hair black a night and long to hide her breast from view, but the queen moved her hair to see the pink on her nipples and how held onto her body as a Roman goddess. Her body was smaller than her owns her stomach was flat and she just had dinner, her legs where tone and her well-kept not a mark on them as she looked at the woman who was made of stone by this point and the fear in her eyes not knowing what the queen may do next.

The queen spoke into the heart, "Lay on the bed with your legs apart if you are lying to me I will crush your heart and find someone who will replace you." Hecate did as she was told as the laid on the bed her legs apart she closed her eyes and hoped whatever the queen was going to do would be over soon. She could feel cold fingers on her skin as they moved up her leg to her inner thigh, "this may hurt but only for a moment" the queen said as pushed on finger inside her. Hecate sucked in a breath as the queen spoke and could feel her inside of her for a moment. The queen quickly removed her finger and with a wave of her hand Hecate was dress for bed and the queen was at her door before she opened her eyes.

"We will be married tomorrow it will be a full moon," The queen said as she walked out of her room. Hecate was left there on the bed with no words to be spoken but tears filled her eyes knowing her life had changed forever.

 _I will be adding in the people from Story brook soon but I really want all you to get more info on the queen and Hecate as well. Hecate come from Greek mythology and also is use in Wicca teachings as well known as the mother of all magic and witch craft so I thought add her name into this story thanks agiain for reading_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is following and reading this story, a big thank you to kurotenshi-08 and Beaj, thank you both of you for following my story I hope you enjoy it as well. This chapter is rated M for a reason however this chapter topic rape as well as the act of rape will happen in this chapter so if you are to light hearted please do not read this chapter. I will be adding other cast of Once Upon a Time soon as well I really just wanted to give a back story to Hecate and the evil queen as well. So let's get on with the story.**

Standing still on a stool while three chamber maids circle her like sharks in search for their next meal, she watched them as they works so hard to make her wedding dress perfect not for herself but her soon to be wife, she knew her personal touch would never be on this dress. The dress itself was white off the shoulders very princess looking in style. She however felt nothing like a princess more like a slave to her soon to be wife, a slave who would have to please her queen in every way. She wanted to run but run where, she had no one to save her there was no white knight who would save the child of Chernabog there was only her and she was do as the queen said otherwise her father would be next in the chamber of hearts. She stood there with expressionist face as she look at the wall in front of her and not on the woman who where pull at her dress making sure it fit hugged her curves, she was pulled tightly in her corset as they laced the dress with black ribbon, her hair pulled back into a bun with blood red rose in the middle of the bun a few pieces of her own black hair falling around at the side of her face. She looked the part of a bride.

The door open Hecate did not turn around to see who it was as she stood their hoping that someone who killed the queen or was even there to kill her, anything to get her out of this hell, death looked as the only way out of this hell and she welcomed it. "Get out," the voice said, but was not the voice of the queen but a voice she knew so well her father. Hecate turned around to see her father looking at her in her dress his mouth closed once he saw the sadness in his child's eyes.

"My child, look at you this moment should be the happies day in your life but now it a day both of us will remember as the moment you were removed from loving arms, why did you tell her about the spell, why did speak up, tell me child," Chernabog said as he walked closer to her and held on to her arm.

"I overheard you talking to one of your guards that the queen was close to having your heart in her chambers and I could not bear the thought of her having control over you father, I thought by telling her the spell she would see you are worth more than a mindless thing, am sorry," Hecate said as tears filled her eyes.

"My child, my little love, those are not your worries but my own I would die before she would lay a hand on," Chernabog said as held on to his child.

"Am sorry father, I could see you were changing for me and could not let her win your heart," Hecate said as she listen to his heart the last time she would ever feel love from anyone who be her father the only love she knew of was from him.

The door open once more a black armored guard stood there as he said, "We are ready for you, and the queen is waiting." Hecate nodded to the man as she walked to him and her father stood right beside her.

"Look this way father, you will get a grandchild even if with the queen they will still be part of you and me," Hecate said trying to think of a happier moment for her father but did not bring a smile to his face but sadness took it place all over again. Her father did not speak only held her arm tightly and walked her down to meet her queen who stood in her thrown room with many happy guest watching as she and the queen said their vows to each other. Hecate father kissed her cheek and removed himself from the room and away from the wedding knowing he could not watch his child marry the evil queen.

The wedding was closing as the end came near Hecate knew she never kissed anyone beside her father on the cheek and now the queen had her hand behind her head and was leaning into kiss her, it felt like kissing wet paint a feeling she wish would end very soon but her wish was not heard as the queen's tongue enter her mouth pushing threw her lips as she entered her own mouth. She could feel herself go breathless maybe this is how she would die but then the kiss ended and she was walking back down with the queen holding her arm smiling as told her to do the same.

Hecate was then taken to the queen's bed chambers, her dress was removed by the same chamber maids and she was put into a thin silk black night grown that tied in the front she was left alone to take down her hair and "ready herself for the queen," one of the maids said. Ready herself what does she need to ready herself for what happen now, she already had her as her wife and she could never return home, ready for what. As she sat in front of the queens mirror she took down her hair and began to ask for help from herself for a savor for anyone to save her from the evil queen, she knew it was hopeless but hearing the words out loud made her feel helpless, "Please someone help, I need a savor, someone to find me and save me from the evil queen, I sound so weak there is none going to save me from her," Hecate said as she did the doors open and the queen entered the room

"Who are you talking to my dear wife," the evil said as she walked closer to Hecate as she stood up and knew this was the moment her life would end.

"No one just thinking out loud," Hecate said try to play off what she was thinking and now seeing the queen smile at her as she hands her a drink.

"Drink this it will help with the pain, however I promise you I will take it easy on you see how this is your first time," The queen said as she drank her own looking the young girl up and down like any beast would before it killed it's pry.

Hecate drank her cup in one and began to cough, "what in that, poison," she asked and tried to put the cup down and her breath.

"No my dear, hard apple cider," The queen said as she walked face to face with Hecate, "if I wanted to kill you, you would be die already but I don't, what I want is to fuck you and a heir to my thrown," she said with a smile as she pulled on the tie of Hecate dress as it fell into the floor and pooled around her feet. Hecate said nothing not knowing what to say or what to do she stood there trying not to show weakness to the queen. The queen circled her like any good pry you needed to find the spot to attack from and the queen was looking for the kill, she walked all around the young girl looking her up and down. She was fit for her age, her breast her perfect still very high on her chest and a very light pink, not like other woman who aged or had children and the nipples where red or a darker pink, she could tell no one had seen them other than the owner of the pair, her black hair fell light at the center of her back and had a wave to it giving it a little body, her center the place no man or woman had ever seen nor touched before was lightly covered in her black hair, the queen smiled as she waved her hand over the center of her and removed all the hair, "I would like for you to keep this hairless, do you understand," the queen said as looked into those blue eyes seeing only a nod from the girl she walked to the backside of her body, her butt was around and still in high on her body not like if she aged any, a little small she thought but then the girl was not very big anywhere. As looked at her arms she noticed a tattoo one that Robin Hood had, the loin tattoo, she pulled the woman arm up as she walked around. "How did you get this," She asked her voice full of pain and very harsh.

"I got it with a friend, he and my mother where close, she even married one of his marry men but sadly he was lost to her in the next fight they were in, am sorry if you do not like it am sure you could remove it if you wish too," Hecate said try to remove her arm from a hold of the queen.

"No I like it, it's a nice reminder of what was lost," the queen said not letting her go and walking both them to the bed Hecate followed as the queen hold on her was began to hurt her as the queen let her go but only when she was standing next to the bed.

"Lay down, Hecate and close your eyes," The queen said her voice very cool and clam by this point Hecate had no idea why do did as she was asked. The queen removed her own dress and was nude stand over the young girl as the queen laid next to the girl she pulled the covers up over both them and smiled looking at the young girl in the bed next to her, "You may open them know my bride," the queen said as she laying on her side waiting for blue eyes to meet her brown ones.

"There you are," the queen said as Hecate eyes open to see the queen upper half nude in front of her. Her long black hair covering her larger breast as Hecate could see only the outline of them but feared to look at the too long. The queen put her hand on Hecate body in the center of her chest felling the rush of fear and her breath quacking in the young girl's body.

"My queen we do not have to be nude or in the same room for that matter for the spell to work only thing you need from me is my blood mixed with your own and then it could be placed inside of me," Hecate said trying to stop the queens hand from moving south to the center of her body to the one place she wished the queen would never touch.

"I know that my dear but this how we can build our bond as rulers of this kingdom by the end of tonight you will be all mine your body and soul," the queen smiled and her hand moved between the folds of center feeling her for the first for anyone to feel her, she was no yet wet but that all would change the queen would make sure that even if she had use a spell. "please don't" Hecate asked her voice weak her body not moving even if she willed it too, the queen was on top of her. The queen kissed her as one finger entered her body, her breath caught she could not say a word. As the queen let her lips go and moved her own down to the young girl's neck kissing it softly as she told her "You are mine." Hecate said nothing but could feel her body give up the fight there was no need to fight this the battle, the war had been won the queen would always get what she wanted. Hecate just turned her head from the queen as she looked at the mirror once again as if this was not happen to her but someone else. Tears began to fill her eyes as the queen removed her finger and replace it with her own cock, one she had made for this night one that would give her the child she wanted so badly. Once she entered Hecate once again it felt like her inside was ripping as the queen smiled before saying, "It only hurts the first time, it get better with time."

Hecate thought to herself, "There will be more than once she would have let her be on top of her, why she only need a child and she would have it by the end of the night why would she want to do this again."

The queen entered her slowly and let her body get use to the size of her before she moved once again know from her own time she found it to hurt less when her own husband did this as well. She began to move in and out of Hecate until she could feel herself at the point of release but she held her own back until she felt her new bride cum on her before she did. Hecate looked away for the moment the queen entered her, her body failed her as she felt like water coming from her body, the queen in her ear saying, "I want you cum before I do , cum for me, my wife." Hecate had no idea what that meant but once she felt the bed wet the queen called out her name and was finally off her. This she was grateful for that was over and now she remove herself from the bed and forget about it if she ever could.

"Where are you going," the queen asked as she looked mad at Hecate for even thinking about getting out of the bed.

"I was going to my room, to let you rest my queen," Hecate said try not to sound like all she wanted to do was get away from the queen.

"You do not have a room, you are married now my pet your room is with mine and your bed is with me, now come lay back down with me and do not put that dress back on, I may want to have my with you again in a moment." The queen said as she sat up in the bed holding the covers over her breast. Hecate did as she was told and laid down with the queen once more. As she laid on her side and the queen put her arm around her stomach and began to move her hand up and down with a smile she said in Hecate ear, "Soon you will be a mother and I will have an heir to my thrown, if you as tell you I will not harm you but do anything to destroy me or this child and I will lock you away where no one can find you do you understand me." Hecate said nothing only nodded as she looked back at the mirror hoping someone would save her.

 _Notes: Yes this was long but there was a lot to write soon the other would be brought into this as well I really hope you like where this is going. Now I hate the idea of a rap but for the story it goes along for the history and back story of not only the child but as Hecate as well. If anyone of have been or know of someone who has been raped there are great web pages out there for you meet and talk about what you went thru, I hope all my reader are safe and happy and in love. Thank you all again for reading this story and next one will be out very soon, Please leave me a comment or ideals about where the story should go, I know my spelling and well everything sucks but am not a writer just a girl with ideal for a story. Thanks so much_


End file.
